Forbidden
by StarTraveler
Summary: CamHunter pairing. Thier feelings have become more than friendship. Sensei has now accepted it but will Lothor's plan keep them apart forever?COMPLETE rating changed to R just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Cam watched the crimson thunder storm ranger as he rode on the motocross track. Hunter could ride like lightning and leave everybody in the dust. Why he was watching Hunter ride so intently was beyond him.  
  
They were only friends nothing more. Keep telling yourself that Cam, he told himself, you're both guys it could never work.  
  
Father would never approve.  
  
Their friends would not understand.  
  
You don't like guys keep telling yourself that.  
  
Really Cam, his mind argued with him, if that's how you feel then why did you come here?  
  
Blast it, Cam thought to himself. Why did this have to happen?  
  
Why did he have to fall for someone he could never have?  
  
Do I dare tell him how I feel?  
  
No it has to be kept secret, no matter what the cost.  
  
AN: This is my first Power Ranger fic featuring a slash pairing. I'm waiting to see the reaction to this before I go any further. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So far I'm thrilled with the reaction I've gotten for the 1st chapter. I was really nervous when I wrote the first one out.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hunter enjoyed motocross riding with a passion and had ever since he had first got on a motorcycle. His brother Blake understood perfectly, both shared the mindset of a competitor.  
  
He remembered what it had been like after his adoptive parents had died in a 'mysterious accident' and how he and Blake we're adopted by Sensei Amano of the Thunder Ninja Academy.  
  
For many years they had a home, felt like they had belonged. Then Lother and his friends had shown up, capturing them and telling both him and Blake the lie about their parents. Having their minds poisoned against the Wind Rangers.  
  
He remembered very little about his biological parents, killed in a plane crash when he was four. He came back to the present.  
  
'Don't think about it' he told himself, 'you have a good life right now better than most people'. He soon crossed the finish line way ahead of the other riders.  
  
He soon caught sight of Cam standing by the sidelines. 'Since when does Cam come to the track?' he wondered to himself.  
  
He remembered the first time he had met Cam, although Cam probably didn't think to fondly of it. Blake had gotten the location for the secret lair of the Wind Rangers and had broken in before Cam could figure out what was happening.  
  
'I still feel horrible' Hunter thought to himself, 'maybe someday after Lother is gone the blight on my soul will fade.  
  
Cam intrigued him from the moment he and Blake joined up with the others, he could seem tough and angry but underneath he was a good person that possessed a small vulnerability no one saw.  
  
'Whoa come back to Earth, Hunter' he told himself as he walked to Cam. "Hey Cam what are you doing here?"  
  
Cam searched his mind looking for an excuse. He really had come here for a reason, but now that he was near Hunter he had forgotten it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh hey Hunter, I'm.I'm here. because, I have to give Dustin his morpher back, after all it was totally trashed after that accident that he had". Cam sighed in relief; after all it was the truth.  
  
Dustin had been riding the day before after the rain had stopped although the track had been more unstable than anyone had thought. On a turn the wheel had jammed and Dustin had been thrown off. Luckily he had been wearing his helmet. All Dustin had gotten was a twisted knee, a sprained wrist, and his morpher totally broken.  
  
"How is Dustin, do you know?" Hunter asked, "Although I am going to see him later".  
  
"He'll heal in a week or two, he just can't ride for awhile but I guess being able to watch is the next best thing" Cam shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"A rider feels a close bond with his bike, when you lose that bond for anything its like losing a friend, or an appendage".  
  
Cam stared at him, "sounds like you really know".  
  
Hunter smiled shyly, "well I've had my share of accidents".  
  
"Maybe you could share the memories sometime".  
  
Hunter felt the moment growing charged. 'No it's just my imagination' he told himself.  
  
Out loud he said, "perhaps but perhaps you better go find Dustin, I'm sure he wonders where his morpher is".  
  
"Yeah good idea" Cam walked off. 'I've got to stop thinking about Hunter, they're not thoughts I'm supposed to have, what would father think?  
  
Cam shuddered at that, the most unpleasant thought anybody could have. He soon found Dustin looking moody. "Here you go Dustin, you're morpher has been repaired".  
  
"Thanks at least one thing is going right" the moodiness in his voice was evident. Probably his pain and frustration was doing the talking.  
  
"Hope you feel better" Cam told him trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah me too although in a week or two, I'll be back to my old self" they both fell silent with nothing else to say.  
  
Cam stood up, "well I'll be going now, Hunter's probably in another race by now".  
  
Dustin looked confused, "since when did you become interested in watching races?"  
  
Cam thought quickly, "we're Power Rangers and we always have to be on the look out for new experiences, well I really have to be going" Cam hurried off before anything else could be said.  
  
Dustin stared after him, "man he needs a vacation or something".  
  
'I have to leave this track' Cam though to himself. 'Before I really do something I shouldn't'.  
  
"Cam"! Hunter's shout soon reached him.  
  
'Get a grip Cam; you can escape without embarrassment to both of you, after all Hunter doesn't feel anything for you'.  
  
Hunter stared at his fellow ranger. 'If only I could tell him how I feel but would he feel anything for me?' Hunter found himself thinking of that a lot.  
  
Cam came toward him only to trip on a hidden tree stump in the grass. Hunter rushed to his side. "You ok?"  
  
Cam wanted to say yes, but he wasn't. Hunter's face was now inches from his.  
  
'I am so going to hell' Cam thought.  
  
Hunter was shocked when suddenly Cam's lips came on his. He was so shocked he forgot the fact he had been having dreams of this moment for a long time.  
  
Cam quickly pulled away, Hunter hadn't responded at all.  
  
'Oh good lord I just kissed him, how am I supposed to get out of this now?' Suddenly his computer smarts would've come in handy right about now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
AN: In this universe Sensei is now full sized again. It'll come in handy later on.  
  
Cam pulled away, "what the hell am I doing?" then he recalled his thoughts about wishing computer smarts would come in handy. Maybe his father had been right all these years; he should've developed a social life. Or he should've worked on developing social skills.  
  
*Please let this be a dream* he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Cam are you there?" Cam looked around startled. It had all been a dream and quite a vivid dream. He was still with Dustin.  
  
"Oh hey Dustin" Cam was still confused by what he had just dreamed.  
  
"I was putting my morpher back on and suddenly you began to stare off in space".  
  
"Oh I have a bad habit of doing that sometimes, I can't control it".  
  
"Well thanks for fixing the morpher".  
  
"You're welcome Dustin, I better get going".  
  
"Well see you back at Ninja Ops then" Cam nodded in reply and quickly left. He didn't want to see Hunter again not after what he had just dreamed.  
  
'I am completely normal, nothing is wrong with me' he thought to himself.  
  
He soon made it back to Ninja Ops and found his father meditating. Cam was glad he had constructed that machine that allowed him to use his morpher to turn him back into a human again. Ok so there had been some disasters namely Shane and Dustin winding up in his body. But they had recovered in time.  
  
"Hey dad".  
  
Sensei opened his eyes, "hello son did you return Dustin's morpher?"  
  
"Yes of course I did" Cam replied, "Why else would I have gone to the track?"  
  
"You weren't looking at Hunter were you?" his father's eyes bore into him.  
  
"Of course not".  
  
"Good because it is unnatural the way of the ninja does not permit it. I would never permit it".  
  
"Dad nothing is going on I am not the least bit interest you were a guinea pig way to long".  
  
"Make sure you don't wind up lying to me Cameron" his father stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Cam went to his room and flopped on his bed. He loved his father and couldn't bear to disappoint him. 'I do not want Hunter; we just spend a lot of time together that's all. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his inner calm.  
  
The room was dark except for the small bit of moonlight coming in through the open window. Cam breathed hard as the hands caressing him knew exactly what to do. The pressure kept building and his entire body ached for relief. The relief only his lover could provide.  
  
'Please' the desperation in Cam's voice was foreign even to him.  
  
His companion positioned himself and entered him hard and fast. Cam moved with him as they strived to reach the conclusion to their passion. Their release came at the same time making them both cry out.  
  
The aftershocks slowly receded and Cam looked up into his lover's face. Hunter's face smiled down at him and slowly moved to kiss him again.  
  
Cam bolted awake startled, "why is this happening to me? This isn't right, this isn't right".  
  
He lay back down but knew sleep would be impossible. What he didn't know was Hunter was dreaming the same dreams.  
  
AN: Hope you're still enjoying this. This is my first slash fic so I'm nervous with each passing chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
His companion's eyes blazed with desire as his hands moved over him and he felt himself harden with desire. He moaned loudly begging for relief and finally his lover gave it to him by entering him hard and fast.  
  
Hunter bolted awake, startled, drenched with sweat. The dreams had been getting more intense and hotter. He knew he was in love with Cam had known it since he had become a ranger but was too scared to admit it.  
  
Scared a guy who fought monsters every single day? So scared he couldn't describe it. Especially in light of the fact that the first time Cam had met him he and his brother Blake were kidnapping his father, who had been a guinea pig at the time.  
  
Did Cam feel anything? He didn't have a girlfriend or anything. Well he did have a flirtation thing with Tori going every now and then.  
  
Maybe I should tell him. Just then the doorbell rang surprising Hunter out of his thoughts. Hunter quickly got dressed and went to the door, opening it and gasping in surprise. "Sensei what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to speak with you" his tone left no room for argument.  
  
"Ok sure" Hunter stepped aside and let him in. "so what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well first off don't corrupt my son".  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I've seen how you looked at him are you attracted to him?"  
  
"And what concern is that of yours?"  
  
"I'm his father as well as a ninja master, you should know you're feelings are sick and unnatural. It's also against the law of the ninja".  
  
"Really before Lothor showed up people were trying to abolish it".  
  
"Sick ninjas who had been banished".  
  
"Sensei why are you here?"  
  
"To save you and most of all keep you from corrupting my son. Both of you talk about you're looking at each other, forget about the looks say you don't have feelings but no matter what it must end soon".  
  
"I'm not sick and neither is Cam, you should love your son no matter what".  
  
"I do love him that's why I'm here now heed my words Thunder Ranger".  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll make you very sorry and believe me you don't know half the things a ninja master is capable of". And with those words rain began to come down as well as thunder and lightening.  
  
Then Hunter watched as Sensei gave him one last look before going out the door and vanishing quietly into the night.  
  
AN: I'm so thrilled with the response this story is getting and I'm no longer terrified. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Cam looked up as his father walked into Ninja Ops, the kind of walk of a man totally in control and sure of everything. It was nine o clock at night, of all people his father was never out this late.  
  
He usually gets on the rangers for that sort of behavior.  
  
"You're certainly coming back late" Cam commented.  
  
Sensei raised his eyebrows, "oh am I on curfew? But the smile let Cam know it was all right.  
  
"You don't usually do something like that".  
  
"I do when it's important it was for you". Cam felt a funny feeling come over him and it wasn't good, "for me?"  
  
His father stood before him, his eyes peering intently into his. "Yes my son I went to see Hunter".  
  
Cam tried to keep his fear down but his anger was simmering and threatened to explode. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing I just had a little chat with him as I will now have with you".  
  
"Father I don't wish to discuss this".  
  
"To bad this is a matter that has to be talked about and we will end this tonight now sit down" his tone of voice left no room for argument.  
  
Cam sighed but sat down. He was dreading this discussion deeply.  
  
Hunter was looking out of the window when Blake walked in. "Hunter are you ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well you had a distant look on your face".  
  
Hunter tried to smile but the pain of Sensei's words kept coming back to him. "Blake if somebody you knew told you they liked the members of both sexes what would you say to them?"  
  
"Uh this is hypothetical right?"  
  
"Yes" Hunter replied quickly. "Well first off I'd probably think it was a phase or something".  
  
"What if it wasn't?" Hunter pressed.  
  
"Bro are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"No Blake I'm not I'm just wondering".  
  
"Well I don't know anyone with those kinds of feelings and I might not like it, but if I had to I could learn to live with it".  
  
Hunter went back to staring out of the window, "Sensei came to see me".  
  
"No way he actually leaves Ninja Ops?"  
  
"In my case yes, he thinks I prefer Cam and that I'm indecent".  
  
"Hunter that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, you're not indecent and neither is Cam".  
  
"That's why I asked you that question Blake, lately I've been having thoughts about Cam and he did come to the track".  
  
"To return Dustin's morpher" Blake told him.  
  
"I never should have told you" Hunter said angrily.  
  
Blake quickly went to stand by his brother, "hey you're not indecent if you have feelings for Cam I can learn to live with that, we're brothers and we're all we have".  
  
Hunter felt himself tear up, "thanks bro you're the best".  
  
Cam wanted to be anywhere else but Ninja Ops. "You want me to tell Hunter I don't have feelings for him?"  
  
"That's right son".  
  
"But I don't!"  
  
"Well then perhaps you need to be clearer, but we shall drop this discussion before it consumes us".  
  
Sensei rose to leave but Cam stopped him. "Why do you hate the thought so much growing up you told me to accept anyone no matter who they are".  
  
"Well I guess even I have limits" Sensei replied, his tone angry.  
  
"Dad what happened to make you this angry? What made you this way?"  
  
"It was a long time ago Cameron drop it!"  
  
"No not until you tell me why I deserve to know".  
  
"Because Kia was".  
  
Cam was stunned, his father's brother who later turned into Lothor. Sensei sat down his shoulder slumped with shame. "Now you know".  
  
"Your brother preferred males?" Cam didn't know how else to say it.  
  
"Actually he preferred both sexes like you and Hunter, when I see you and Hunter together I see all the signs of blossoming romance, that's why I'm trying to stop it now".  
  
"That didn't make your brother go to the dark side".  
  
"Yes it did a year after we arrived Kia met a water ninja and fell for him completely, I thought it was a phase and he would soon get over it. Then his lover introduced him to the dark powers and that's when Kia's descent into darkness began".  
  
"You never told anyone?" Cam asked.  
  
"Who would I have reported their romance to? Everyone knew about it and there was no law against it at that time, after Kia became Lothor it was discussed but never enacted until after I became Sensei".  
  
"Dad you can't think Lothor became the way he was because of who he loved".  
  
"That's exactly what I think and why I went to see Hunter, Cam if you love me you will forget this feelings for Hunter, for all we know Lothor could've done something to both of you".  
  
"Dad I.."  
  
"Cam please do this for me".  
  
Cam looked into his father's desperate gaze, his father was practically the only family he had, nut maybe if he went along with his father's wishes, he could get him to see reason".  
  
"I'll try" Cam replied but with no real emotion.  
  
"Thank you son you may think I'm the worst human being in the world but I'm not".  
  
The next day Hunter found Cam alone in Ninja Ops. "Oh hey I was looking for you".  
  
Cam looked at him, "where else would I be?" he winced at how cold his voice sounded.  
  
"Cam we need to talk".  
  
"Hunter there's nothing to discuss".  
  
"Cam there's plenty to discuss!" Hunter lowered his voice in case anyone else was around.  
  
Cam looked into the face of the Crimson Ranger, the person he had feelings for and because of his father was about to hurt.  
  
Damn my father and his beliefs!  
  
"Ok Hunter what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What's between us".  
  
"There's nothing between us Hunter, there never can be" Cam turned away as his voice cracked.  
  
"Cam please" Hunter's voice nearly did him in.  
  
Cam forced himself to look at Hunter, "relations between two ninjas of the same sex are against ninja law and it's not ancient, in fact two months before Lothor came four ninjas got expelled for it".  
  
"Cam in case you haven't noticed there aren't any other ninjas around".  
  
"I've noticed but my father made it very clear".  
  
Realization came across Hunter's face, "he got to you to didn't he?"  
  
Cam sighed, "We had a talk last night after he came home".  
  
"Cam you have to think for yourself, your father has some kind of anger in him and a lot of prejudices". "He's a good man!" Cam as usual rising to his father's defense.  
  
Hunter grew angry, "fine then I guess we have nothing further to discuss but he'll continue like this unless someone rises up to stop him, otherwise you'll be no better than he is!"  
  
Cam watched Hunter leave anger and regret tearing through him. He longed to run after Hunter and tell him how he truly felt but didn't have the strength or the bravery.  
  
Ironic a Power Ranger not having bravery to do something.  
  
Cam let out a cry of anger and pounded his consul. Damn his father for being the way he was and Cam had allowed himself to be manipulated.  
  
Cam closed his eyes trying to clear his mind but Hunter's voice and his words kept ringing in his ears. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Awhile back I wrote an author note because I was thinking about stopping this story because I wasn't sure if people were still reading. I asked for a certain number to respond if they wanted me to continue and I got more than I expected. Now I've overcome my creative block. I want to take a moment to thank those that reviewed.  
  
CamFan  
  
Hartfelt  
  
Angelic Agony  
  
Thunder Crimson  
  
Firefly  
  
Obsessed With Marah  
  
Spoiled Blue  
  
Vision  
  
Monkey-Chan1112  
  
Twisted Angle Purple  
  
Crazy4nc128  
  
Rhonda Pennycuff  
  
Melodie  
  
Super Bunny  
  
T.A.T.U.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Sensei entered the forest behind Ninja Ops needed to be alone to meditate. It had been two weeks since his conversation with Cam. His son had done what he had asked and as far as he knew had not been alone with Hunter.  
  
He wasn't a bad person he loved his son and wanted what was best for him. He sat down and closed his eyes hoping his reflecting would wash away the guilt that lay below the surface that he wouldn't let out.  
  
A fog rolled in but it wasn't a good one. He stood face to face with Lothor, "your son is taking after yours truly."  
  
"He will never be like you he will get past this, what he's feeling is a phase and unnatural!"  
  
"According to that law of yours brother but we shall see."  
  
Sensei's eyes flew open as Lothor's laughter still echoed, "I don't think so I will make the ninjas work even harder to defeat you, and then once the evil is gone Hunter and Cam will go their separate ways."  
  
Blake saw Hunter on the track and went to meet him he knew something had been said between him and Cam but he didn't know what.  
  
"Hey bro you ok?"  
  
"Blake I'm fine."  
  
"It's about Cam isn't it?"  
  
"There's nothing between us never was never will be."  
  
"Hunter I know that's what Sensei told you."  
  
"It came from Cam so let's just drop it."  
  
"Not while you're in pain."  
  
"The pain will pass Blake just as it always has just leave me alone." Hunter rode off before Blake could answer.  
  
Cam took Tori's hand as she helped him up she was trying to teach him how to surf but it wasn't going well, "Cam you're to distracted what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just not with it today oh look there's Blake." Maybe his arrival would distract Tori.  
  
Blake approached them but he wasn't smiling, "Ah Cam I need to speak with you privately."  
  
"All right" he wasn't going to create a scene that would make Tori wonder and they walked off together until they were out of earshot. "All right Blake what do you want?"  
  
"You like Hunter he likes you I know it for a fact and denying it is tearing him up and it's probably doing the same for you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" but Blake saw it in his eyes.  
  
"Cam I know you and Hunter are perfect together."  
  
"It's against the law Blake."  
  
Blake's eyes grew confused then angry, "what law?"  
  
Cam couldn't hold it in any longer and told him everything, Blake looked ready to explode, "Cam you're a grown man and a ranger are you going to be whipped by dear old dad you're whole life?"  
  
"No but he's always been right."  
  
"Maybe he hasn't Cam maybe its time to take a stand I know it's in you."  
  
Blake walked off before Cam could speak and went to join Tori and now had plenty to think about.  
  
Later that night Cam was walking that same stretch of beach when he saw Blake and Hunter, "oh hey Cam" Blake said casually.  
  
Hunter looked at his brother, "you planned this?"  
  
"Well I was going to drag you to Ninja Ops but now I don't have to."  
  
"I was here to meet Tori" Cam said.  
  
"Tori was in on it to now both of you work this thing out."  
  
Blake left them and meet up with Tori who was walking up to join them and together the two of them left. Cam and Hunter faced each other it was the first time they had been alone together in the last two weeks.  
  
"How's the racing?" Great line, Cam thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
"Fine" Hunter replied.  
  
Cam took a deep breath, "Hunter my father made me say those things I know I didn't mean them."  
  
"I'm glad" Hunter's eyes came to life.  
  
"I don't know what is true any more."  
  
Hunter stepped closer, "do you think it's wrong what's been happening between us?"  
  
"No we've always been different but it's like you're the one who understands me."  
  
They looked into each others eyes and Hunter's gaze dropped to his lips but he didn't move, he didn't want to scare Cam off not after they had come this far. But Cam nodded indicating he was all right with it.  
  
Just before their lips could meet and they could enjoy a real kiss that wasn't a dream they heard a gasp behind them and they turned to see a very stunned looking Shane. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Shane stared at Hunter and Cam shocked by what he was witnessing, he blinked a few times then spoke, "ok this has to be your idea for a joke you saw me coming and arranged this."  
  
Hunter was the first to speak, "no it's no joke."  
  
"The two of you are together." The way Shane looked they might've well have told him the world was coming to an end.  
  
"We're not exclusive we're both getting used to the idea" Cam told him.  
  
"What..does Sensei know?"  
  
"Oh yeah" they replied at the same time.  
  
Hunter stepped forward, "is there something you want to say?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "right now I'm too stunned so I'll be leaving before something is said or done that can't be taken back."  
  
They watched Shane as he left quickly, "Never thought I'd see him act that freaked." Cam commented.  
  
"You ok?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah but I better get used to the treatment."  
  
"Cam this is new to you we'll go slowly and if you want we'll keep it low key."  
  
"Thanks Hunter I appreciate that so where do we go from here?"  
  
"There's a club for same sex couples nearby but its low key but it makes you feel comfortable."  
  
Cam looked at him as they walked, "do you go there?"  
  
"Not at first then eventually I started to, I resisted my feelings when they started to come out but eventually I couldn't deny them, believe me it's a fun place."  
  
It was like a regular nightclub well like what he had seen on television or in pictures, since he wasn't the type to frequent nightclubs but as soon as he walked in Cam felt the tension and weight instantly lift off his shoulders.  
  
The atmosphere was just right not to dark but not extremely bright and best of all no one gave them a second glance. The speakers were blaring some techno song he hadn't heard before and Cam let it wash over him.  
  
"You like this place?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah very much."  
  
"Good just be yourself don't worry about responsibility or what anyone else thinks."  
  
Cam agreed and let himself relax and just move with the music, maybe it was just his true nature locked away for so long singing its joy at being let free. He lost track of time but stayed close to Hunter, and refused other offers from others to dance.  
  
It was late when they finally left and went back to the beach; it was a beautiful night with a soft wind and the waves lapping against shore. It was a night for lovers he had heard Tori say something like that once.  
  
"I can't believe I don't feel so weird." Cam commented.  
  
"That place has a calming effect" Hunter replied.  
  
"I can't wait to go back again."  
  
"Me to I hate to bring it up but it's late and I don't want you to get in trouble with."  
  
Cam cut him off, "with Dad screw him he's run my life long enough as soon as Lothor is defeated I'm gone, maybe one day he'll accept it but I won't hold my breath."  
  
"Wow I've never seen you this fired up its sexy."  
  
Cam smiled, "I'm full of surprises."  
  
Hunter leaned in closer, "I can't wait for the others." And their lips met in their first real life kiss and everything was forgotten and at that moment nothing had to matter but the two of them.  
  
They continued to steal kisses and watch the waves as they came in and out and were still there to see the sunrise the next morning. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Cam awoke as he felt something tickle his neck; it was a pretty nice feeling. For a moment he didn't move then he fully opened his eyes to see it was daytime and he allowed memories of the night before to come back to him.  
  
He and Hunter had made out quite a bit then finally fell asleep on the beach although they hadn't gone all the way Hunter was willing to do things his way.  
  
Cam laughed, "Hunter quit it." Although they both knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"Morning stranger" Hunter's voice sent shivers down Cam's spine. Cam knew he'd love to stay all alone with Hunter all day but his duties as a Ranger couldn't be neglected. "I have to go."  
  
"You want me to come along?"  
  
"No I'll be fine I'll meet you later at Storm Chargers?"  
  
Hunter smiled, "sounds great."  
  
They separated reluctantly and Cam headed back to Ninja Ops and saw Shane, "hey Shane."  
  
"Cam how long has this thing been going on between you and Hunter?"  
  
"Awhile" Cam's reply was brief, "All right Shane what do you want to say?"  
  
"Why? I've seen both of you with girls ok so you don't have many dates stick with what you know."  
  
"Shane how you got to be a ninja without being kicked out sooner is beyond me and I'm not going to dignify that with a response, now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Cam pushed past Shane so was so stunned by Cam's assertiveness made no mood to stop him, now it was time to deal with his father.  
  
Blake smiled as his brother came in, "You know a certain somebody never came home last night was my scheme a success?"  
  
"Yes it was and thank you for butting in."  
  
Blake smiled, "that's what I'm here for."  
  
Dustin walked in, "what scheme?"  
  
Blake looked at him, "you haven't figured out yet?"  
  
Dustin shook his head, "no what?"  
  
Hunter spoke, "I'm with Cam."  
  
"You mean dating?"  
  
"Yeah exactly."  
  
"You're kidding I see girls throw themselves at you."  
  
"I've chosen who I want." Hunter replied.  
  
Dustin didn't make a reply he simply strolled off to absorb what he'd learn. Blake spoke, "you want to go to the movies with me and Tori tonight, well bring Cam along of course."  
  
"I'll ask him when we meet later."  
  
Cam walked into Ninja Ops and found his father, he of course looked angry, "where were you?"  
  
"I'm an adult father."  
  
"You were with him weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I was." Cam was ready for the fight.  
  
"Son I..." that was as far as Sensei got before Cam exploded, "I'm tired of you! For years I've done what you wanted but some of your beliefs I never supported, when Lothor is defeated its goodbye I'm leaving and never coming back!"  
  
"Cam I...I" he couldn't even spoke but he wouldn't have gotten the chance as Cam spun out of his heel and walked out.  
  
"Cam wait!"  
  
Cam put as much distance from Ninja Ops as much as possible but unknown to him he had been spotted, Lothor laughed as Cam went into a tirade. "So my goody goody brother has ticked his son off now it's a good time to strike."  
  
Lothor used the air to create molecules that would disrupt Cam's morpher and his powers, "soon nephew soon."  
  
Cam was walking when suddenly a bolt of energy Cam and knocked him down, he scrambled up and saw Zurgane, "oh it's you."  
  
"Ready to fight Ranger?"  
  
"Always." Cam raised his morpher, "Samurai Storm Ranger Form!" but nothing happened. He didn't have time to think as Zurgane came toward him. Soon Cam was thrown to the ground.  
  
He cried out as he was grabbed and he heard Lothor's cold laugh, "hello nephew."  
  
"What do you want? why are you doing this?"  
  
Lothor sneered, "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
And with those words the three of them vanished in a beam of light. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
AN: I pretty much have a basic idea how to end this story so it's safe to say we're almost there.  
  
Sensei sighed as he remembered his fight with Cam, he had really done it, totally alienated his son. He knew what he now had to do he needed to talk with Hunter.  
  
Hunter was at the track when he saw something surprising, Sensei was there wearing regular clothes. This defiantly needed an explanation. Hunter walked to him, "Sensei?"  
  
"I'd like to speak with you if I could?"  
  
"You've made your feeling quite clear." Hunter replied.  
  
"I'd like to explain why if I may?"  
  
Hunter nodded and together they walked away from everyone else on the track, "Its very seldom I come out into the real world so to speak, I tried not to draw attention to myself."  
  
"You achieved your goal Sensei."  
  
"I know Cam was with you last night, I waited up for him and when I returned he saw how angry I was, I wanted to speak to him but I guess I've pretty much made him despise me."  
  
"Why can't you accept me Sensei? Cam and I have something special."  
  
Hunter saw Sensei's shoulders slump as if he was in deep pain, "because I'm trying to protect my son, I don't want to lose him, I don't want Cam to be like him." Hunter heard the venom in the last word.  
  
"Like who?" Hunter asked.  
  
"My brother."  
  
"Why would Cam be like Lothor?"  
  
"Hunter I made the law against the kind of relationship you and Cam now have, Lothor is the reason. You see he preferred both men and women as well and that was the beginning. I'd like to tell you what happened."  
  
"Are you sure?' Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes it wasn't you I hated Hunter, it was the memories but I love my son he's all I have."  
  
"I feel that way about Blake." Hunter said.  
  
Sensei sighed and began his tale, "Kia had always been the responsible one, and I was the wild one, so when mother saw we had talents she sent us to the academy she herself had been there. A year passed and I continued in my ways. Then one day Kia met Lance a water ninja  
  
I don't know why but Lance gave me the creeps but Kia and I despite being twins we were never that close. Then one day Lance's body was found in the woods. The dark powers had been too much for him. My brother wasn't the same after that and he began to go into that area more and more. I thought he might be messing with the powers but I had no proof. Until one day he was caught and banished."  
  
Sensei turned to Hunter, "I don't hate you but those events left an impression with me so I used that to hate you and I want your forgiveness."  
  
Hunter's head was spinning; this was turning out to be some day. "All right did you come up with this last night?"  
  
"Partly I was sure I had driven my son away forever but you're a fine man Hunter, much like your father?"  
  
"You...you knew my parents?"  
  
"Very much so I have pictures would you like to see?"  
  
"I would and Sensei maybe one day the three of us, you, I, and Cam could talk things out, I'm supposed to meet him later on."  
  
"I would enjoy that come on let's get to Ninja Ops I don't want you to be late."  
  
Lothor smiled as he entered his lab and saw his nephew still unconscious. He had hooked up his wrist holding his morpher to a needle. Soon the dark powers would enter into the morpher, and then into Cam's bloodstream.  
  
Cam would be powerless to stop it and then he would become heir to Lothor's empire completely evil. The Crimson ranger would be helpless to save the one he loved. As for that brother the look on his face when he saw his son's subversion would make it all worthwhile.  
  
And Lothor's evil laughter rang throughout the ship. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Cam slowly awoke and realized his head was hurting and didn't know why, and then he remembered Zurgane had hit him and then everything went black, then the pain was made worse by laughter.  
  
Lothor appeared next to him, "ah welcome to the land of the living nephew have a nice nap?"  
  
Lothor smiled as Cam called him a vile name, such spirit his nephew possessed! "My dear Samurai Ranger you have inherited my genes."  
  
"You bastard I'll never be like you!"  
  
"Oh but you will it's only a matter of time, you see I've hooked an IV into your morpher and into your bloodstream, in an hour you're transformation will begin."  
  
"You're bluffing Lothor."  
  
Lothor loosened the restraints a little on Cam's upper body and let him see, "Oh I'm not nephew but you will have ultimate power once you've tasted bad you'll never go back."  
  
"You are one psychotic bastard."  
  
Lothor smiled, "oh I know."  
  
Just then the machine beeped and as Lothor looked he screamed in rage, "Why isn't it working!"  
  
Zurgane rushed in, "the machine has malfunctioned but the morpher has the dark power it'll take one hour to fix."  
  
Lothor was furious but it could be fixed, he had waited decades to conquer the universe he could wait a little longer. "Very well."  
  
"No!" Cam cried out as Lothor removed his morpher.  
  
"Gee Nephew what happened to your bravery?"  
  
"You won't get away with this."  
  
He cried out as Zurgane grabbed him, "Take him to the brig" Lothor instructed, "don't worry the fun has only begun."  
  
Cam tried to struggle but couldn't, "what did you do to me?"  
  
"Simple ranger we drugged you with a paralyzing agent, you can still walk and talk but that's all, also you can't use your ninja powers."  
  
Cam felt himself go cold that meant he couldn't contact his father through his mind. He cried out as Zurgane threw him into a cell, "don't get to comfy you won't be in there to long."  
  
Zurgane's laughter faded as he left and Cam tried to come up with a plan but it hurt to think then haziness closed in.  
  
Sensei sighed as he walked into the woods, his mind and thoughts seemed to be in a maze and wandered all over the place. What was wrong with him? He was used to the idea of Cam's decision. He hoped his son would come home soon.  
  
Maybe it was time to tell Cam how his mother really died, he had said it was from an illness but it was Lothor who had killed her after somehow escaping the bubble he had been placed in.  
  
Should he tell him at this time? No not while the rangers were still fighting Lothor, he didn't want rage to be Cam's motivation. He wouldn't let that happen. He sat down, closed his eyes, and prayed for guidance.  
  
Lothor approached the brig just as Cam opened his eyes, "sorry Cam it's not a dream enjoy your sleep?" he smiled as Cam narrowed his eyes at him, he would make a fine ruler.  
  
Lothor grabbed him and Cam tried to fight even though it was no use and soon was back n the lab where Zurgane strapped him down. Cam cried out as a needle was inserted into his arm. "Yes you still feel pain I am in the business of suffering."  
  
"The others will find out I'm different, we have scanners not to mention that I've been gone long enough."  
  
"Your scans will be no match because as soon as you return to Earth your memory will be erased of your time here, we've arranged for the power to mimic you DNA, and three nights from now when the full moon is at its zenith the power will return and you will be overwhelmed. Oh yes your friends are quite busy, your boyfriend is with his brother at the track, the three winds are at the skate park, and my brother is clueless as always, we've planned everything."  
  
"I'll stop you somehow."  
  
"It's far too late now Cam, Zurgane begin the procedure."  
  
Cam saw a stream come into the needle and pain began, a piercing pain in his head nearly blocking out everything, then he could practically hear his heartbeat as his senses we're heightened. He could feel his body being invaded and he screamed, and that scream seemed to echo as he felt himself being changed into something he didn't want to be.  
  
The last thing he remembered was the heartbeat and then his vision went black. Lothor looked at Zurgane, "it is complete."  
  
"Drag him back to Earth and leave him where one of the rangers will find him then we wait for the full moon."  
  
"As you wish Lothor."  
  
Cam opened his eyes to find Blake standing over him, "Cam!" gently he helped Cam sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Cam asked, he had a headache and he felt disconnected but didn't know why.  
  
"You tell me I was walking along and here you were." "I don't know how I got here."  
  
Blake touched his forehead, "you're a little warm here I'll help you back to Ninja Ops."  
  
Sensei's eyes went wide when he saw Cam, "son what happened?"  
  
"I found him in a field of all places and I think he has a fever."  
  
"Come on let Cyber Cam examine him."  
  
"Well dude you are a little feverish I think you should go to bed."  
  
Cam nodded at his computer self, "I'm beyond exhausted."  
  
His father helped him to bed, "Cam I'm sorry for the way I've acted I won't stand in the way of you and Hunter."  
  
Cam's mouth dropped open, "you mean it? What about the law you created?"  
  
"Consider it gone now get some sleep."  
  
An hour later Cam awoke feeling refreshed and like his old self, he wondered out into Ninja Ops to find Hunter. "Hey Blake told me are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah like my old self."  
  
"Feel up to spend time walking with me on the beach?"  
  
"With you any day."  
  
They walked for awhile then sat at the spot where they had fallen asleep. Hunter noticed Cam looking up at the moon. "Three nights from now it'll be a full moon."  
  
Cam grabbed his arm, "full moon?"  
  
"Yeah you don't like full moons?"  
  
Cam saw a series of distorted images come to him then fade just as quickly, the full moon held some importance but he didn't know what. "No I don't have a problem with it, you mind if we call it a night I'm still a little not right."  
  
"Sure no problem." They walked back to Ninja Ops together where they said goodnight and he watched Cam head down the hall. "Good night Sensei."  
  
"Have a good evening and go safely Hunter."  
  
"You as well Sensei."  
  
Sensei watched him leave seeing the two of the reminded him of his beloved Meeko, the meditation hadn't helped any and he wondered when he should tell Cam, not right now with the way he'd been feeling.  
  
High above Lothor watched the Earth, soon the world along with everything else would be his and no one knew it. He smiled as he slid under the covers, only three more days and everything would be complete.  
  
It was so fun being bad. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Sensei looked up sharply as Cam hit the computer, "come on you stupid program work!"  
  
"Son what is the matter?"  
  
"Cyber Cam was acting up so I took him offline now the program has frozen up."  
  
"I know you will get eventually are you sure you should be out of bed?"  
  
"Dad I'm fine and I have to get this done before Lothor or one of his goons makes an appearance."  
  
"It's been three days and he has been quiet." That comment came from Dustin as he entered Ninja Ops.  
  
"Cam I don't want you overdoing it you feel fine one minute then the next you don't look so good."  
  
"Dad I'm fine I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Cam if this continues to persist I'm taking you to a doctor."  
  
Cam left without answering and Sensei turned to Dustin, "have you noticed Cam's behavior it's been getting worse."  
  
"It could be that full moon thing it has been known to affect people in funny ways and it'll be nightfall in an hour."  
  
Sensei went outside with Dustin following, "nothing feels right Dustin I sense great upheaval about to happen."  
  
"You want me to get the others?"  
  
"No not yet not until it becomes clearer." Cam walked along the sidewalk that led to Storm Chargers then decided he didn't want to go near it, he had now idea why he was moody, and he knew something was wrong with him but what he didn't know.  
  
"Cam!" he turned to see Hunter.  
  
"Hello Hunter."  
  
"You feeling better you looked ready to pass out earlier."  
  
"Yeah I do a little."  
  
"You want to go back to the club?"  
  
"No not right now I just want to be on my own for awhile, I'll find you later."  
  
Hunter smiled, "sure thing."  
  
Cam continued walking until he got to a cliff overlooking the ocean, it was unusually turbulent tonight which matched what was going on with him and he realized it was nightfall. He looked up to see the full moon.  
  
He had no idea why it interested him so then those same murky images began to return and they became clearer than life. Being captured by Lothor and taken up to the ship. And what had been done to him. He now had the powers of darkness within him.  
  
Cam's first though was to go to Ninja Ops but the urge wasn't strong enough he continued to stare at the moon and for the first time in days didn't feel sick, he felt energy surge inside of him. It was wrong yet he liked it.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Your destiny is being fulfilled." Startled he turned to see Lothor."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The moon is almost at its zenith the powers I gave you are coming forth don't fight it."  
  
"You're a liar Lothor you just want to kill me."  
  
"I had you on my ship nephew I could've, but it is our destiny to rule together don't fight your true nature let the powers wash over you, that is why you've been feeling ill because you continue to resist your nature."  
  
"No you're lying" Cam whispered.  
  
"Am I?" Lothor asked a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
Cam felt darkness course through him making him stronger, overwhelming him with evil thoughts and the sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt, he felt invincible like no one could stand in his way. He hated it because he knew he liked it.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Cam whispered.  
  
"Given you the greatest gift nephew, the knowledge of the darkness what your father kept hidden from you, let go of your goodness and let your true self come forward."  
  
Sensei opened his eyes as a cold feeling of fear spread through his body, he quickly went to the computer and pressed a button, "Blake please come to Ninja Ops immediately."  
  
Blake quickly replied, "Sure I'll be right there." His voice held confusion.  
  
Sensei looked at the computer, cam had once shown him how to access CyberCam, he pressed a command and his eyes widened. The program had never been frozen, Cam had lied to him.  
  
At that moment Blake walked in along with Hunter, "I came as soon as I could."  
  
Sensei grabbed Blake's arms, "take me to the field where you found Cam, don't ask why just do it."  
  
It took only a few minutes to arrive and Sensei shivered, "it's worse than I thought this place reeks of darkness, it is Lothor's signature a sign of his life-force but I sense Cam here to. Where were all of you that day?"  
  
"I was at the track with Blake, and then I went to the Skate Park where I found Shane, Tori, and Dustin I was looking for Cam."  
  
"I found him in this spot and he was out of it, like he had been drugged or something."  
  
Hunter's eyes widened, "tonight's the full moon when I told him that on the day Blake found him he had a funny reaction."  
  
Sensei's eyes went wide and he touched his stomach like he had been struck, "oh god Lothor used the dark powers on Cam, the spell is effective when the full moon is at its zenith."  
  
Hunter looked at his morpher getting the hint, "Cam come in!"  
  
Cam's voice came, "You have to help me...its wrong."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At Blue Bay Point."  
  
"Stay there don't leave whatever you do."  
  
The three of them used their ninja powers to get there as fast as they could and found Cam waiting. Sensei could feel the darkness within him. "Son I know what has happened to you, you need to come with us."  
  
Cam looked at the moon, "why I'm fine."  
  
"No the reason you've been sick is because the darkness is incompatible with your ranger powers, if your system isn't purged within the next two days you'll die."  
  
Cam closed his eyes and began to laugh, an evil laugh. "It's too late." He opened them and his eyes glowed bright green.  
  
"Your transformation is complete but how is this possible? Its never happened like this."  
  
They heard laughter and turned to see Lothor, "I injected drugs in him to help speed it up, I've learned a lot during my banishment, and you took my freedom now I will take your son."  
  
Sensei clenched his fists, "over my dead body."  
  
Lothor sneered, "That I'll be happy to arrange, Zurgane!"  
  
Zurgane appeared, "yes sir?"  
  
"Take the Navy Ranger, I'm sure Cam and Hunter have some things to talk about."  
  
"Of course sir." Just then the Wind Rangers appeared.  
  
"It's over Lothor!" Shane yelled.  
  
"Not yet Kelzacks!" that should keep everyone busy, Lothor thought to himself, and turned his attention to his brother.  
  
Hunter approached Cam slowly, "Cam I know you're in there."  
  
"Oh I am but new and improved." Cam came at him and Hunter tried to grab him but soon found himself on the ground.  
  
Cam looked at his morpher, "time to see my true power Green Samurai Power!"  
  
Sensei gasped, Cam was killing himself even faster he could feel it. He looked back at Lothor, "you will not triumph I'll make you pay."  
  
Lothor sneered, "you said that when I killed your wife."  
  
Sensei brought his knee up and Lothor went down but recovered quickly, then Sensei was zapped to the ground. Cam saw it and stopped fighting Hunter.  
  
Lothor looked at him, "don't listen to your good side its dead and buried."  
  
Sensei used his inner ninja and went into Cam's mind and soul, son fight what he did to you remember it, being forced to become what he wants you to be, remember the pain he inflicted, its time you knew the truth, I was afraid if I told you something like this would happen but now it must be revealed. Lothor killed your mother.  
  
Sensei went back to that day and showed Cam everything, he felt Cam's shock then rising anger almost like a volcano and Sensei was forced out of his mind.  
  
Cam demorphed, his eyes blazing green and sweat coming down his face, "you killed my mother."  
  
Lothor looked at him acting like a man who knew he no longer had control, "it's a lie!" he raised his hand and a bolt of energy came forcing Sensei back to the ground.  
  
"Cam don't!" Hunter tried to grab him but Cam was to fast and he plowed into Lothor. The two stumbled and quickly recovered themselves and a fierce battle was on. Hunter tried to help but Cam zapped him back.  
  
"You will pay" Cam whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No I won't" they both tumbled back and realized they had stepped to close to the urge; Lothor lost his grip but if he was going so was his opponent.  
  
He grabbed Cam's arm, Cam tried to get away but couldn't and lost his footing.  
  
"Cam!" the shout seemed wrenched from Hunter's soul and he hurried toward them, but he wasn't fast enough and he watched as both Cam and Lothor plunged toward the churning ocean below...  
  
AN: Don't worry I'll be updating soon because we're near the end. I have two different endings worked out and I know which one will be used. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Hunter quickly stood up after failing to catch Cam; no I will not let him die! "Ninja Glider Cycle!" Within moments it came and Hunter quickly got on it and it transformed into a glider.  
  
As quickly as he could he caught up to Cam and grabbed him around the waist and piloted the glider back to stable ground. Gently he laid Cam on his back as Sensei and the others hurried toward him.  
  
Sensei turned to the others, "go and see if you can find any trace of Lothor." His tone of voice left no room for argument.  
  
Hunter demorphed and looked into Sensei's eyes, "is he?"  
  
Cam answered the question for him when his eyes snapped open, at first they glowed green then became normal looking and bloodshot. "Must destroy everything, no I can't"  
  
Sensei put his hand on Cam's chest, "we must get him back to Ninja Ops and find a way to purge the dark powers from him, if we don't he'll die."  
  
Hunter looked down at the one he loved, he could already see something happening, Cam's skin was pale and his breathing sometimes shallow.  
  
"I'll carry him Sensei."  
  
"We must hurry." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
They entered Ninja Ops soon followed by the other rangers, "we couldn't find Lothor anywhere."  
  
"We'll find him another time." Sensei laid Cam on a table and began to scan him, "just as I feared the powers are draining his life force."  
  
"How come Lothor was able to possess it without problem and Cam's going through all of this?" That question came from Blake.  
  
"In order for your transformation to the dark side to be successful you must be a willing participant, and forsaken all love, and hate everything good, you don't automatically receive them. Sometimes you have to spend months or even years preparing your body for the transformation."  
  
Sensei looked down at his son feeling sorrow and hatred for Lothor, but given in to hatred would make him just like Lothor, "Cam was obviously drugged but he still would've been able to tell what was going on, he probably wasn't a willing participant."  
  
Sensei walked over to where he kept the scrolls, "help me look through them there has to be something to cure Cam."  
  
Hunter was the one to find it, "Its called the Potion of Good, its in a plant called Cylis and you have to bring the pod back, in it contains seeds you have to mix with healing herbs then make the person infected drink it, its supposed to heal and cleanse."  
  
"I know it well but it is deep in the forest and Lothor may have someone watching it."  
  
"Then we'll all go." Shane replied.  
  
Minutes later the rangers were quietly making their way through the dense underbrush, "someone went through a lot of trouble to hide a plant" Tori said.  
  
"We'll find it somehow" Shane replied, "Cam's done a lot for us we owe him." I owe him, Shane thought to himself, recalling that conversation when Cam had returned home.  
  
Suddenly Zurgane materialized in front of them, "Lothor is dead because of you now I lead his forces."  
  
"Move aside we have a life to save."  
  
"You'll have to get past me first and the Kelzacks."  
  
"Fine by us." Sane began, "Hunter go find the plant we'll hold them off."  
  
Hunter nodded and disappeared into the brush, it was dense but the love he held for Cam was what kept him going. He stopped to look at the picture on the scroll then continued. Suddenly Marah appeared in front of him.  
  
"I don't have time for this Marah, step aside or I will destroy you."  
  
"I'm not here to destroy you Hunter, I'm here to help."  
  
"Yeah right what could you possibly do?"  
  
Marah held out her hand and Hunter tensed, she held the Cylis plant. She then let him take it, "why would you help us Marah?"  
  
"I could feel it when Lothor transformed Cam, I had no idea how could be that sick I've had enough, you better hurry back to the others." And then she vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Hunter found the others just as they finished with the Kelzacks, "I got it we better hurry back."  
  
Sensei carefully mixed the potion as the scroll said and then went to Cam, he was still breathing shallowly and his skin was pasty. But a fever had no come and he was barely conscious.  
  
He lifted Cam's head up and he managed to drink it before his energy left him, "will it completely purge his system?" Hunter asked.  
  
"All I know are the stories I've heard in the past, for some people they were completely healed, some were only partway cured and a little of the dark power remained in them, but still lived normally. Others were ok for awhile but then returned to darkness. It is in the hands of fate now.  
  
For the next few days Sensei and Hunter took turns watching over Cam, occasionally the others relieved them insisting they get some rest. The search for Lothor was called off after four days after no trace of him was found.  
  
Sensei felt relieved and angry at the same time, relief that he would no longer be a threat to the world and anger because of what he had done to Cam and the fact was he had just died too easily. In that moment Sensei knew he would've liked for Lothor to have suffered a lot more. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
It had been five days and finally Cam's fever had gone down, and the color had returned to his skin, and his breathing return to normal. Sensei smiled as his son opened his eyes, so what if they were blood shot.  
  
"Welcome home son."  
  
"What happened where am I?"  
  
"In Ninja Ops we used the Cylis plant to heal you."  
  
Cam closed his eyes as the memories came rushing back, his terror, the anger, and most of all the violation. "Did he kill mom?"  
  
"Yes Cam I'm sorry but its true I wanted to keep it secret I was afraid you'd become like Lothor, I've made a lot of mistakes."  
  
"You we're trying to protect me, I didn't hurt anyone did I?"  
  
"No everyone is safe and sound."  
  
"What about Lothor is he still living?" the venom in Cam's voice was evident.  
  
"No son when you went over the cliff with him, Hunter used the glider cycle to save you; we found no trace of Lothor and Zurgane now leads."  
  
"At least Lothor got what was coming to him."  
  
"Son while you were sick and we didn't know if you would recover I would've given anything to see him suffer."  
  
"I guess there's darkness in all of us, we just have to know how to deal with it."  
  
Sensei smiled, "you're more like your mom everyday how would you like it if I brought Hunter to you?"  
  
"That would be great." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The days passed and Cam continued to get stronger physically but emotionally he was scarred by the violation, Hunter tried to distract him but eventually Cam made a decision and talked to his father who eventually agreed as long as it made him feel better, and then told Hunter. "A journey of atonement but what happened wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know it wasn't but I just can't get past it, I need to do this for my sake so I can go on, so we can move forward."  
  
"Cam before you go know this I'll love you no matter what."  
  
Cam kissed him, "thanks Hunter you have no idea how much that means to me." Hunter then watched as he walked toward the forest, past the groove of trees, and was soon out of sight.  
  
"Go safely." Hunter whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
Hunter was practicing with Dustin when he noticed movement in the trees. At first he thought it was one of Zurgane's minions but then saw it was human.  
  
"Cam!" Finally his prayers were being answered. Cam closed the distance between them and they embraced but only for a moment since they weren't alone.  
  
"Dude welcome back." Dustin said.  
  
"Thanks Dustin it's great to be back."  
  
"Feel better?" Hunter asked, but could see the change that had come over Cam, he seemed happier and relaxed.  
  
"Yeah I do so what have I missed?"  
  
"Marah joining our side she was the one who gave me the plant, and last month she made it official by ruining Zurgane's plan and deserting."  
  
"Wow and what about Kapri?"  
  
"Murdered by Zurgane but she stopped him from bringing a super weapon on line."  
  
The three of them began walking back to Ninja Ops, "so did you have any visions or revelations?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Soon our battles will be over."  
  
"I like how that sounds." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Zurgane expanded to gigantic size, "you may have defeated every last one of my soldiers but not me!"  
  
"We'll soon see." Shane called for the zords, and Hunter and Cam soon followed suit, Zurgane may have been bigger but his brain obviously wasn't. Soon the Thunder Zord and the Wind Ninja Zord had him cornered.  
  
"Cam take the shot!" Shane yelled. Cam didn't need any encouragement and brought his sword down on a weakened part of Zurgane's body. Zurgane cried out and went down. Then a cheer rose up from the rangers as he exploded, it was finally and truly over.  
  
They quickly returned to Ninja Ops to find other ninjas there, "I guess we'll have to rebuild by hand?" Cam asked.  
  
"No there is a scroll that can help us." Sensei replied.  
  
"There's a scroll for everything." Dustin replied.  
  
Days later Cam found Hunter at Storm Chargers, "so what's so important?"  
  
"Sensei Amano asked me to be a teacher at the Thunder Academy."  
  
"That's great so what's your answer going to be?"  
  
"It sounds great but I don't want to lose you or what we have."  
  
"Why lose anything when I can come along and live there?"  
  
"Are you sure your father won't mind? I mean that law of his..."  
  
"Will be repealed in the next few days, he's finally accepted it Hunter."  
  
"That's great but don't rush into anything I want you to take time to make your decision."  
  
Cam nodded, "sure I'll take time" then smiled to himself as he had already made his mind up." 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
One Week Later  
  
Cam slowly opened his eyes as the bright sunlight streamed through the windows along with a light breeze. But it wasn't uncomfortable not at all he felt contented and had no desire to move.  
  
For a moment he had no idea why then an arm slid around his waist and he remembered. He and Hunter had made love for the first time the night before.  
  
Cam felt heat wash through him as he remembered it, how patient and understanding Hunter had been with him, the absolute pleasure he had felt. Cam looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to get up.  
  
Cam gently shook Hunter, "wake up."  
  
Hunter opened his eyes, "why I like it like this."  
  
"Dad is going to have a ceremony to repeal the law and we're supposed to leave for the Thunder Academy today remember?"  
  
Hunter touched his face, "be sure about this Cam I don't want you to regret this."  
  
"I won't" Cam replied as they kissed and despite their best intentions got distracted with each other and didn't leave the bed for quite some time.  
  
Eventually they got dressed and went to the meadow where they ran into Blake, "you're late."  
  
"It was unavoidable" Cam replied.  
  
"But worth it" Hunter jumped in.  
  
Together they walked up to the stage hand in hand not ashamed to display the love that had grown between them, a love that at one time had been forbidden. Near his father stood his councilmen.  
  
"Today I stand before you to repeal a law I made a long time ago, many said it was unfair and pleaded with me not to do it but I did convinced it was right. But it took many years and my own son to show me that and today the unfair law as many have called it shall be repealed."  
  
The crowd applauded as Sensei signed then stamped it. He turned and hugged his son, "go safely son." He whispered.  
  
"I will dad." Cam whispered, now that the moment had happened and he was about to leave he felt like he was about to cry.  
  
Sensei turned to Hunter, "hurt him and I'll cut your heart out."  
  
"If I hurt Cam I'll cut it out myself" Hunter replied.  
  
The two of them walked off the stage and greeted friends and others congratulating them finally Hunter looked at him. "You ready to go?"  
  
Cam nodded, it would be hard going to a new place but it was a brand new adventure and he was ready.  
  
"Yes I'm ready and I can't wait."  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Well that's it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement along the way. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Also I'm thinking about a sequel although I haven't decided yet. 


End file.
